tommy_robbins_and_the_underground_robberyfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan family
The Morgan family are a family from the village of Stokes, East Surrey, England, who for more than one reason, have always been known in the village, since Charles Morgan, who was a famous highwayman, who robbed travellers, he was hung in 1712, for his crimes. In this family there have been bank robbers, football players, lawyers, teachers and more, many of them have ended up being incarcerated for one reason or another, including officer Charles Morgan, who was arrested for harbouring a criminal. Family history 1877-1901 Rodger Morgan was born in Stokes, to Charles Morgan, he was always told about his famous ancestor Charles Morgan, who was a famous but hated highwayman, who had once lived in the village. He married Matilda Robbins in 1901, at St. Mary's Church in Stokes, when he was 24 and she was 17. 1902-13 Charles Morgan was the first child born to Rodger Morgan and Matilda Robbins in 1902, at Prince Albert's Hospital, in Stokes. Walter Morgan was then the second child born to Rodger and Matilda, in 1907, at the same hospital as his older brother. Rodney Morgan was the third child born to Rodger and Matilda, in 1909, again at the same hospital. Shirley Morgan was the only daughter born to Rodger and Matilda, in 1913, she was also born at the same hospital as her older brothers. 1914-23 During the First World War, Charles Morgan and his brothers Walter and Rodney were educated at Stokes Village School. Charles left the school in 1914, aged 12 and immediately went into working at a factory. Walter left in 1921 and began working for a blacksmith. Rodney left the school in 1923 and joined his brother Walter, both working as blacksmith's apprentices. That same year, Charles joined the Surrey Police force. 1929-45 Upon joining Stokes United football team in 1929, Walter Morgan became known as Tommy Robbins and it was not long before he was considered one of their best players. In 1930, Rodney Morgan began dating Caroline Sweden, which was short-lived, when Sweden told him that "she no longer loved him" and moved away from Stokes, with her father, soon after. Caroline Sweden was the only woman Rodney Morgan ever loved. Walter Morgan married his girlfriend Martha Kingdon in 1932, they had originally met in 1925, at a theatre in Guildford. In 1933, Morgan purchased 12 Victoria Lane, in Stokes, for £500. Morgan and Kingdon went on to become the parents of Kenneth Morgan, who was born in the village, in 1936. In 1939, Rodney Morgan married Holly Monroe at St. Mary's Church.In 1943, Rodney and Holly became parents to Richard Morgan, who was born in the village. On April 8 1945, Morgan competed against Stokes City, at Old Bailey football ground. Whilst standing on the pitch, Morgan was distracted by the sound of smashing glass and immediately turned to face the noise, when turning back to face the other players, a football was launched at his head, which he did not see coming at first and was knocked unconscious, he was carried into the changing room, by three fellow players, including Charlie Myers, who was standing nearby when the accident occurred. The ambulance service was called and the police adjoined them when arriving at the football ground, including officer Charles Morgan, Robbins' brother, who had forced the match to be cancelled, angering many fans. Later that night, Rodney Morgan and four of his associates, including Larry Harper, who was a lookout, who escaped, Charles Wilson, James Wicks and Nicholas Kemp, attempted robbery at the Royal Bank of Surrey, which was unsuccessful due to an inspector opening the vault's door, Wilson and Wicks were arrested, whilst Morgan assaulted Inspector Harris and ran outside with Kemp, who was arrested immediately stepping outside, by an officer unexpectedly standing by the bank's door, the police had the area surrounded, but Morgan made an attempt at fleeing the scene, by running towards an area the police had not blocked off, but was chased by an officer, who wrestled him to the ground and arrested him. Rodney Morgan was sentenced to five years in prison. At the coroners inquest, a verdict of "accidental death" was returned, however, several doctors commented that it was "haemorrhage" that killed Walter Morgan, who was buried at St. Mary's Church. 1946-58 After the death of her husband, Martha Morgan sold 12 Victoria Lane to Stokes Parish Council, where she used to live with her husband, for £450, before moving to Bristol, along with their son Kenneth. In 1947, Rodger Morgan died at his house in Stokes, the same year that Martha Morgan married Nathan Greene, in Bristol. In 1950, Rodney Morgan was released from prison. In 1952, Rodney and Holly became parents again when their second son Carl Morgan was born, in the village. In 1954, Kenneth Morgan joined the British Army for National Service and was sent abroad for two years. In 1955, Rodney Morgan successfully stole from Lloyds Bank in Guildford, along with Larry Harper, Charlie Wilson and James Wicks, they got away with £14000. However, during the robbery, an unexpected bomb hit the bank and Charlie Wilson was killed. Kenneth Morgan returned to Bristol, in 1956. the same year that he heard about St. David's Tavern, in Stokes, needing a landlord and applied for the job and went to live back in Stokes. In 1957, Kenneth Morgan met Rose Lloyd, at St. David's Tavern, she had just arrived in the village, from Cornwall and was meant to stay at the tavern, until Kenneth told her that he was living in the room and that there was no room for her, which led to one of her friends, who lived in the village, to invite her to stay with them. Kenneth and Rose met every time she went in the tavern and it was not long before a relationship had blossomed and she began living with him at the tavern. In 1958, Kenneth purposed to Rose and they married that same year, at St. Mary's Church, in the village. 1959-1964 in 1959, Kenneth purchased 10 Victoria Lane, two doors down from where he used to live with his parents. In 1960, Rose Morgan gave birth to her's and Kenneth's first child, who she named Thomas, he was born at home. Also that year, Rodney Morgan and Holly Morgan were officially divorced, though initially Holly wanted to divorce Rodney ten years prior, though at the time he was not prepared to go through a divorce settlement and refused to file for one. In 1963, Rodney Morgan made an unsuccessful attempt at robbing a Halifax Bank in South London, along with Larry Harper, who for the first time was involved in the robbery itself, James Wicks and Nicholas Kemp. The robbery was also made successful, until the police made an unexpected arrival and arrested all but Morgan, who escaped with £100, he then went into hiding. In 1964, Rose gave birth to their second child, who she named Diane, she was born at Prince Albert's Hospital, in Stokes. 1965-83 In 1965, Rodney Morgan, who had been living in a bedsit, with a broken light for two years, died from staphylococcus aureus, he was buried at St. Mary's Church. After his death, Charles Morgan publicly said "my brother Rod, has now passed on" and was arrested for not telling the police his brother's whereabouts, he was sentenced eight years at Wandsworth Prison, in London, where in 1972, he died in his cell from cancer. In 1983, Richard Morgan, who had been working as a prosecutor, was shot to death, by a friend of Simon Carter, the son of Caroline Sweden. 1998-present In 1998, Shirley Morgan died in Basingstoke. In 1999, Rose Morgan died from meningitis, which she had been suffering from since 1996, initially she thought she only had a cold, but was later told that she had "asthma", she collapsed in the St. David's Tavern, which she worked in, and was taken to Prince Albert's Hospital, where she died. After her death, Ken Morgan retired as the landlord of the St. David's Tavern. Family tree Charles Morgan, famous highwayman, died in 1712. Unknown Son Unknown Son Unknown Son Unknown Son Charles Morgan Rodger Morgan, son of Charles, married to Matilda Robbins Charles Morgan, son of Rodger and Matilda Walter Morgan, son of Rodger and Matilda, married to Martha Kingdon Kenneth Morgan, son of Walter and Martha, married to Rose Lloyd Thomas Morgan, son of Kenneth and Rose Diane Morgan, daughter of Kenneth and Rose, married to Stephen Fox. Rodney Morgan, son of Rodger and Matilda, married to Holly Monroe Richard Morgan, son of Rodney and Holly Carl Morgan, son of Rodney and Holly Shirley Morgan, daughter of Rodger and Matilda